


[Podfic] Damage(d)

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [8]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Movie, Character Study, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of imadra_blue's Damage(d)</p><p>There were two kinds of people in MI6: those that were going somewhere and those that had already gone somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Damage(d)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damage(d)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561847) by [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue). 



**Fic:**  [Damage(d)](561847)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012)

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q

 **Author:**  imadra_blue

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  E

 **Summary:** There were two kinds of people in MI6: those that were going somewhere and those that had already gone somewhere.

 **Length:**  00:17:36

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hwf402p85hn3g76/Damage\(d\).mp3)


End file.
